


所以明天来看我吧

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #向《银河铁道之夜》致敬的产物。想把所有的星星都送给他们。
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	所以明天来看我吧

**我们都生活在天河的水中。**

他睁开眼，薄暮的阳光顺着上下眼睑开阖的缝隙漏进他的视野里，从压抑的黑暗中带出来一点光明的疼痛。天祥院英智下意识眯起眼睛，让自己能够适应这灼眼的光亮，视线里的世界在模糊里逐渐沉淀清晰。他无需特意注目，也能看到余光里某簇具有强烈存在感的青蓝色头发。大脑先行一步反应出那个人的名字，他在心里默念了两遍。

青叶纺坐在病床边看护的椅子上，头无意识地靠着乳白色的墙壁，呼吸平缓，正陷入在一场安稳的睡眠中。他的怀里抱着本翻开几页的书，封面是深邃自然的蓝色，包边压着黑色典雅的暗纹，看上去仿佛一只蓝色的闪蝶安静地扑在他的怀里。

“纺……”他轻轻呼唤三个音节的名字，对方没有回应他。

不过天祥院英智似乎并不在意这一声是否能得到青叶纺的回应。他张开手，暖橘色的阳光顺势流淌在他的手心里。他依次蜷曲起手指，阳光在手心里随着他的动作逃逸，最后他只握住一片阴影。

**对岸也出现银光闪闪的烟霭，不时可以望见芒草随风起伏。龙胆花在草浪里若隐若现，看起来像一团温柔的磷火。**

“不要落下去。”

他猛地睁开眼睛，用力咳嗽起来。尖锐地刺进呼吸道的空气仿佛一柄生锈的铁管，在喉咙里搔动着发痒的咸腥味铁锈，他心里分明清楚这咸腥味的东西从何而来，却不由自主地将带来这份痛苦的原因迁怒于空气，胸口不断腾起烧灼的痛感，他差点要以为自己听见肺泡争先恐后炸裂的声音。

“天、天祥院君……？”年轻的护士小姐刚刚拉开窗帘，慌张地转过身来快步走到病床边，想要试着扶起他。

天祥院英智又咳嗽了一会儿，慢慢调整好自己的呼吸，他任由护士小姐将他扶起身来，靠在床头上。

“晚上睡前半个小时吃这个，那个是明天早饭后一个小时……”确认过天祥院英智的身体状况良好后，护士小姐稍稍松了一口气，认真地向他陈说着服药的顺序。

“冲剂要在药片十五分钟之后再吃，冲试剂的水只需要放到刻度线以下半指左右的距离就好。”天祥院英智笑着接过话来，将这些听过无数遍的话又重复了一遍。

对这些吃惯的药，天祥院英智甚至比新来实习的护士小姐要熟悉得多。因紧张而显得有些脸红的护士小姐开心地点点头，将今天分量的药物放在桌上。

“那么，请谨遵医嘱，按时吃药，好好休息。”护士小姐走出病房之前这么跟他说。

“谢谢护士小姐，明天见。”他笑着和年轻的女孩告别。

病房里重新回归午后的安静，他出神地盯着摆在柜头的鲜花。虽然经过了一夜的时间，花朵却依旧精神奕奕地开着，毫无打蔫的迹象。这些养花饲草的事显然不算在医护人员的工作范围内，一般都是来看望病人的朋友和家属的功劳。

“日安，英智君。还是能隐隐约约闻见消毒水的味道呢。”敲过门后应声走进来的青叶纺向他挥挥手，极其自然地将手中的几枝鲜切花插到花瓶里，和前两天他带来的那些花放在一起。

“闻多了会感觉自己也要被杀死呢，和那些在暗处悄无声息地滋长的病菌一起。”他仰起脸对青叶纺说。

青叶纺好奇地问他是做了什么梦，在门口等英智君醒来的时候似乎听到他在喊着些什么。

“是啊，什么样的梦呢……”他偏过头去，做出思考的样子，意识却有点不正常地模糊，“总觉得，想、不太起来了……”

时近开春，反复倒腾的春寒和家族财阀日益繁重的事务并在一起，给他以沉重的威压，他于是不得不被迫休养一段时间，与被自己透支过多的身体好好讲和。

即使天祥院英智已实际意义上接管了大部分家族产业中娱乐领域的事务，接触到的人物远比他从梦之咲学院毕业之前多得多，天祥院英智也依然厌烦不熟悉的人没完没了地来探望他，所以一直以来还是对外宣称自己病重不宜探访，只有几个亲近的人拥有可以在他的病房里自由通行的特权。

于是他便没想到毕业后第一次见到青叶纺会是那种情况。这位突然造访的客人像他们二年级时初次见面一样，笑着对自己说“日安”。

而他难得地忘记控制住自己惊讶的神色，下意识脱口而出那个曾经很长一段时间天天喊着，又在之后的某段岁月里避而不谈的名字。

“纺……？

“为什么纺会在这里。”明明他应该已经说过——

“我，”青叶纺露出一个无奈的笑容，一边伸出右手的手指，朝着自己的心口点了点，“姑且也可以算是原「Fine」的成员之一吧？”

天祥院英智愣愣地看着他，回想了一下自己交代的原话。

可以放行的人……我想想，敬人，还有原来「Fine」的成员就可以了，啊，再加上朱樱家的小少爷。

他有些头痛地捂住额角，心想没错，纺确实是原「Fine」的成员。

“嗯……因为连续很多天都在忙着服装制作的事情忘记吃饭，反应过来的时候已经被强行送到医院来了。

“不过都来到医院了，果然还是应该来看看英智君。”

他理所当然地说着这样的话。

天祥院英智无言地看着青叶纺苍白且明显消减下来的脸庞，心想这个人到底什么时候才能意识到自己天天在散布的问题言论。

真的知道自己在说什么吗。

“……可能的话我倒不希望纺是因为这样简单的理由来看望我啊。”

他沉默了一会儿之后这么说，却又马上收声，不再说下去。

不因为这样简单的理由，还能因为什么呢。

希望他于自己像被拦在病房外的大多数人一样有所企求，那就不是青叶纺；可如果有什么更加私人更加隐秘的期待，那偏偏又不是自己能说出口的。

不过青叶纺似乎没有发觉到这番话里有些矛盾而越份的亲昵，他慎重地回答道：“也是呢，英智君。”

从梦之咲学院毕业的一年，不光是于天祥院英智，于青叶纺来说也绝不算一件轻松的事。

在这个偶像行业不断繁荣起来的时代，作为新人偶像训练，宣传，演出，在闪光的土地上争得一席立足之地，说起来云淡风轻，实际上背后堆积起来的却是不知道多少个精疲力尽的日日夜夜。

“毕竟同期毕业的有零君，日日树君他们，在天才光芒下生活着的凡人就更没有丝毫松懈的理由了。”

被贴心的制作人强行送来医院，名为检查实则休息几天的期间，青叶纺不时会来看望天祥院英智，而天祥院英智也很乐意从他的口中了解一些他在偶像界发展的近况，即使大多数情况下他手里的情报未必没有青叶纺掌握的多。

毕竟交到他手上的是冰冷的文件，他要知道人心，很多时候还得寄托于传信的青鸟给他捎来的带着他人温度的话语。

“所有的人，到目前为止，都还是按着我的计划在往前走哦。”

青叶纺偏着头，用一种很怀疑的眼神盯着天祥院英智：“又在盘算什么坏主意了吗英智君？”

“涉，守泽千秋，朔间零……”他靠在床头的靠背上，把梦之咲学院同届的毕业生一个个数过去，没有刻意否认青叶纺的质疑，却也没有明朗地承认它，“虽然这么说很傲慢，他们所走的每一步，都在宣告着对我的俯首称臣，我依然是‘皇帝’。”

青叶纺安静地听着，不置可否，只是等天祥院英智说完后才微笑着说，花瓶里的水该换了，英智君这里有剪刀吗？我去把腐烂发黏的部分剪掉，切花可以多保存一段时间。

即使是出于这样的机缘巧合才来看望自己的纺，又能让他们现在这种相处状态保持多久？天祥院英智不禁这样想着，正精心地为切花修剪着枝叶的青叶纺背对着他，他于是看不见青叶纺的表情。

“纺偶尔也把自己当作病人来看待如何？”

听到这话的人愣了一下，向他投来一道略带不解的目光。

“比起来探病的角色。

“不用强撑着来探望我，明明自己也是一个每天脸色苍白的病人吧。

“我最近状态也还不错，过几天说不定就能出院呢。”他说这话时心情其实有些忐忑，于是偏过头去，状作无意地将眼神搁置在看不见青叶纺的另一边。

青叶纺完全转过身来，手里拿着那个花瓶。花枝从瓶里抽出，花朵拥攘地遮住他下半部分脸庞，天祥院英智没能看见青叶纺的表情是什么样，从语气来听应该是笑着的。

“那真是太好了，英智君。”

之后的几天青叶纺没有再来。

过了倒春寒的这段时间，春天依旧不疾不徐地向前走，再过上一段时间是梦之咲学院的三年级学生毕业的日子。

那个粉色头发的孩子即将迎来他恭顺的执事的毕业了。

天祥院英智思考了片刻，开始着手准备自己出院的事宜。同时他联系日日树涉和姬宫桃李，预备在梦之咲学院即将举办的返礼祭上来一场久违的「Fine」的重聚。

日日树涉很是雀跃，在短讯里问天祥院英智的近况。

还在住院中吗，要不要到时候自己乘着热气球去医院的窗边接他。

不是医院啊？英智的办公室在大楼里比较高的地方，我会尽力飞过去打碎玻璃的☆

不……所以我觉得那不是飞到哪里的问题。他哭笑不得地回复日日树涉。

与日日树涉相反，虽然接起电话的另一边欢欣万分地叫嚷着，说了几句话之后，姬宫桃李稍微低落的情绪就掩藏不住地显露出来。

只不过是终于要摆脱自己不省心的奴隶而已，英智大人完全不用担心！

可小小的少年依旧这么说。他已经长大了，不能一直做让英智大人操心的孩子。

天祥院英智明白他的坚持，因此也不打算对姬宫桃李说出更多安慰的话语，只是放柔了声调跟他确认返礼祭的日期。

要向那个家伙返礼还真是不甘心，英智大人英智大人，你知道吗……

虽然平常也没断过联系，但每一次找到这种机会，姬宫桃李似乎总是能找出说不完的话来，说给他敬慕的英智大人。天祥院英智耐心地听着叽叽喳喳的雏鸟发出欢快的喧闹声，似乎这场返礼祭只关乎相聚，不关乎别离。

但总归还是小孩子，即使失去崇敬的前辈的庇佑，靠着自己的力量又历练了一年以后，也还是小孩子。电话挂断之前，姬宫桃李强撑出来的坚强下的软弱还是忍不住流露出来一些，天祥院英智对他的这句话记得格外清楚。

——因为更难过的情绪，在英智大人离开的时候就已经体会过了。

与其说是设身处地地让自己产生了与桃李之间的共情，毋宁说是这句话确实将他与桃李在这个各自疏离而又有着千丝万缕的牵扯的世界里联系在一起。

他慎重地回想着这句话，坐在床上握着手机发呆，手握紧了又松开，迟迟按不下通讯录里某个名字旁边的通话按钮，最后他把手机抛在床的另一边。他俯下身，把脸庞深深地埋在白色的被子里。

即使让纺过来又怎么样呢。

病房里的花快要枯了……之类的。

那也并不是他想说的话。

**天河果然出现一个黑洞洞的大口子。它有多深？通到何处？无论怎么擦亮眼睛，也觉得深不可测，只感到刺眼般的疼痛。**

也不知为何，天祥院英智觉得他和纺能心平气和好好说话的机会，大多数时候都是在他的病房里。

今年的返礼祭落幕，心爱的孩子穿着闪闪发光的服装笑着挥别自家的执事先生——至少在学校里确实到了告别伏见弓弦的照顾的时候。天祥院英智面对着姬宫桃李期待的眼神，笑着应下等他毕业后四个人组成「Fine」继续进行偶像活动的请求。或许是受了这件事的影响，这几个月天祥院英智的心情其实相当不错，他的身体也连带着恢复得比以前要好上不少。

“真是麻烦涉，又要勉为其难地继续留在我身边了。”

日日树涉将泡好的红茶注入茶杯，把杯盏端平放在天祥院英智面前，茶杯和桌面碰撞发出清脆的响声。他后退一步，一手贴在胸口，华丽而优雅地向天祥院英智弓身。

“能不被嫌弃而得到皇帝陛下的召用，日日树涉不胜荣幸♪”

他笑着捧住茶杯，右手无意识地摹画着茶杯边缘勾出的花状金线。

所有的事情都在按照他的想法顺遂地往前走，即使途中陡生变数，也都仍在自己可掌控的范围内。

只要沿着这条路坚定地走下去，运筹帷幄的皇帝无往不胜。

他伸出食指贴近杯口，任由热汽蒸腾着盘附上他的手指，一点点濡湿成湿润的水意。

这样的想法他保持了很久，直到某个周六清闲的下午。棘手的人和事务都少有地识趣，没有再没完没了地纠缠上来。贴身的秘书尽职地询问天祥院英智接下来的行程。

他半靠在办公椅里，将身体的大部分重量沉在柔软的皮质臂弯中，状作思考地沉吟着，“嗯，要去哪里呢……”

秘书刚想接话，天祥院英智却已经自己做好了决定，“图书馆。”

有些很在意的书想找来看一看。

他回绝了秘书关于可以回自己家找书的建议，哪怕他家的藏书无论从数量还是质量上来说也都可以算得上是难得珍稀的资源。

好不容易能从那样的家里逃出一时半会儿，还是放过他吧。他揉着太阳穴这么想。

司机将他送达目的地，他望着这自己平常并不常来的场馆，心里有些无奈，要说自己完全没有受过青叶纺的影响是不可能的，无论是占星，手相，阅读……或许还有其他很多方面。

藏书馆的灯光是柔和的白色，天祥院英智却不是很喜欢这样的光线，这让他想起在其中饱经痛苦的病房。他靠在书架的一侧，闭上眼睛，稍微缓解一下琳琅满目的书籍带给眼睛的压力。按理说图书馆有索引区，但他不太能准确地回想起自己要找的是什么，便只能这样无目的地徘徊着。

耳边突然传来清晰可闻的心跳声。天祥院英智一愣，下意识地去摸自己的手机，却摸了个空，似乎是自己来之前将它随意放在了办公桌上，忘记带了。后脑像是遭受橡胶皮棍的重击，他扶着金属制的银白色书架，贴着书架一侧缓缓蹲下去，试图缓解不断冲上头脑的令人恶心的眩晕感。眼前却仿佛飞动着青蓝色的细粒。天祥院英智左手撑住额头，好让自己的头不至于无力地低垂下去。

他听到窸窸窣窣的响动声。一开始他以为是同样来借阅书籍的读者翻动书页的声音，抬头时却不经意撞到一束自己再熟悉不过的目光。

一架之隔的另一边，青叶纺抱着一摞书，架在书架上的梯子因为年代久远已经有些松动了，他摇晃着身形，专心致志地把人们借阅归还的书籍对着书号一本本列回原本的位置上去。

青叶纺的脸庞映在他的眼中，变成一个陌生而遥远的形象。在梦之咲学院度过的最后一年，他并没有以观众的身份去观看过青叶纺的演出，因此也就不清楚以这样的角度去看青叶纺，眼中的他会是什么模样。

“つ、つむ、”他试着开口，空气却仿佛凝固了一般纹丝不动，因此他喊出这个名字也变得费劲不少。

青叶纺在和他目光相接的一瞬吃惊地睁大了眼睛，曾和他朝夕相处过的图书管理员一看到他的脸色就明白了发生什么事，方才平稳地将书安置归位的动作也一下子变得紊乱起来。

“等、等一下英智君！我这——”

还没来得及等他说完，急匆匆从梯子上下来的人就踩了个空，连带着他怀里抱着的书一起跌下来。受了不平衡的力而歪斜的梯子挣扎两下，终归是控制不住自己的重心，在某个恰好失去平衡的点倾倒了。

青叶纺趴在地上，身上压着钝重的梯子和散乱的书本，其中有一本书因为年代久远已经脱胶开线，掉下来后飞出十几页泛黄的旧纸。

他在这样天旋地转的冲击中久久没有反应过来，久到天祥院英智以为青叶纺是不是已经晕了过去。

“英智……君。”但青叶纺终归是抬起头来，架在鼻梁上的眼镜经过巨力的挤压变得有些扭曲变形，他却好像毫不在意似的努力挣动起来，要从那堆木架和纸堆的重压中脱出身来。

天祥院英智想起以前持有的某种叫做“英智槽”的东西。

英智槽清零，他对天祥院家的反抗就宣告失败，不得不乖乖被他们带回那个凝固着死气的惨白色病房里。

哪怕那个一度极其单纯而紧张地拦在他面前的孩子喊着“我来代替英智君被他们带走！”——都无法阻止的game over。

这在他心里建构成一个小小的条件反应式，英智槽清零的时候，纺就会离开。

他的身边有惊喜的假面，有幼翼的天使，和优雅的执事先生。久而久之，派不上用场的“英智槽”就不知道被他扔到什么地方去了。

至于那个条件反应式，他也失去了再次证伪的机会。

一种安详而怀念的感觉在他的心里弥散开，他想起死寂的、没有光的，鲜血淋漓的战场。

被染黑翅膀的青鸟，自己的半个影子，黑暗中二分之一个世界。

他试着伸出手去，抬动臂膀的瞬间感觉到牵掣心脏的剧痛，他咬咬牙忍受下来。

再多伸出去一点就好。

那不是动摇，也不是什么私心。

就像是被允许继续存在的游戏程序一样。剧情越发展，游戏初始NPC就离主角越远，游戏历程那么长，指引他进行基本操作的角色那么重要，可是离开新手村就会不见了。

他回想起来之前跟青叶纺说过不记得的梦。

眼皮越来越重，还没有看到那个人站起来，如果还能再次恢复意识的话……

不要落下去。

**只要他能真正幸福，自己情愿做一只百年仁立在万丈光芒的银河河滩上的小鸟，任其捕捉。**

他在浩瀚的书海间行走，身上穿的仍然是梦之咲学院二年级生的制服。虽然场馆的规模和藏书的数量都和自己记忆中梦之咲学院的地下书库迥异，他却毫不怀疑地认定，这应该是那里。

纺单手抱着一摞书，从搭在书架的梯子上小心翼翼地下来，温柔地问：“这位客人，请问有什么可以帮到您的地方吗？”

“我来找一本书。”

“是什么书呢？”

纺露出惯常那种无奈又生疏的微笑，说抱歉客人，这里没有您要找的那本书。

他咬了咬嘴唇，报出另一个书名。

没有。

没有。没有。没有。

到后来他已经完全忘了自己要找什么书，只是抱着类似于赌气的心情，不加思索地随口念出浮现在自己脑中的一个个书名。

纺只跟他说没有。

不知为何他有些生气。他单手扶在排列整齐的书脊上，嘴角并不情愿地翘起一个礼貌的弧度：“那么请问青叶君，愿意借给我什么样的书呢？”

纺沉默地看着他，几缕异常明亮的光线从高高的楼顶上开着的方形玻璃窗漏进来，照在他的眼睛里，把他原本偏茶褐色的眼瞳染成更加显眼的淡褐金色。终于纺抬起手，虚虚地朝着他扶着的书列上一指。他愣了愣，照着对方的示意，缓缓抽出正被自己的手按着的那本书。

书被抽出来的一瞬间，他看到书架的深处不如自己想象中那样是乳白的内壁，而是不断旋转的流动的星云，小小的星云像蔓延的病毒一样渐渐向更广大的表面扩散，直到整面内壁都变成安静的闪着光的星空。

他惊讶地看向纺，这片原本阒静无声的空间突然出现了一个小小的裂痕，然后剧烈地摇动起来。木色巨大的书架，封面触感温厚的图书，凝成静谧美好的图景的星河，都要在这样的震颤里走向破碎了。

纺微笑着向他张开双臂，缓缓向后仰倒，地板仿佛只是一片凝着花纹的虚浮的剪影，纺就这样，和被空间的巨刃切割成碎片的书一起掉到地板以下的深渊里去。

但纺仍在注视着他。

“我拥有的一切东西，都愿意给英智君。”

**无论如何都无法对他弃之不理。他很想直接问捕鸟人：“你真正需要的到底是什么？”**

“纺。”他第不知道多少次念出这个名字，不知是因为生病还是别的什么原因，喊出这个名字让他感觉胸腔内莫名地疼痛。

“英智君。”

青叶纺握着手机，从外面推门进来。他的脸色有些疲倦，但依然挤出一个微笑。

大概是因为经常出入图书馆借阅书籍，青叶纺和图书馆的馆长薄有几分交情，每逢周六下午的半天假期，他便会去图书馆充当志愿的图书管理员。这是天祥院英智后来才知道的事情。

绝口不提天祥院英智昏倒之前的事，青叶纺只是跟他聊着一些不痛不痒的话题。

“我在黑暗中行走，听见有人对我说，「我们都生活在天河的水中」。”

“是吗？”青叶纺左手抱臂，右手无意识地撑在下颌处，“总觉得是听起来非常熟悉的一句话。”

“纺在什么地方听到过吗？”他接着青叶纺的话问道。

纺果然应该是知道的。他不无自信地这么想着。

因为出现在梦里的就是纺的声音。

也正是因为青叶纺的这个动作，天祥院英智发现他手臂上本难以察觉的伤处。青叶纺右手抬起来的时候，袖口微微下倾，包覆着手腕的边缘藏在阴影里，从阴影里爬出一块狰狞的淤青。

注意到天祥院英智的目光，青叶纺笑着把袖口往下拉了拉，完全把手腕隐藏起来。

那样的伤，是因为之前从梯子上摔下来的时候……

“看起来有点可怕吧，不过我并不会感觉到疼痛，所以完全没有问题♪”

天祥院英智低着头，淡金色的头发遮住他的视线，他却没有把头发拨开的意思。许久没有做过的梦和灰暗的回忆和耳边青叶纺的话语纠纠缠缠地混在一起，在他的脑海中反复撕扯，直到要把他整个大脑都撕裂开来。

“等下次来看英智君的时候，我带来给英智君看看~因为也是我自己很喜欢的书，我自己也有买来珍藏……

“不过今天因为事发突然所以没有来得及给英智君带花，如果能得到带着祈愿心情的花的祝福，英智君也一定会早日康复的吧……”

似乎还没有察觉到天祥院英智有点不对劲的沉默，青叶纺自顾自地说道，却终于被天祥院英智打断了。

“纺很喜欢这样的做法吗？

“用语言麻痹自己，这样的自己伟大吗？终于能够成全别人了吗？

“不痛。没有关系。不用在意。

“纺还是没有变，这么……冷漠的，自以为是的家伙。”

天祥院英智说着笑起来，眼神却是冰冷的。不像他现在惯常做出的温和姿态，锋芒毕现，冷静而直白，倒是像二年级时候的天祥院英智更多一些。

青叶纺站在原地，右手不自觉地紧握成拳又松开，他紧紧抿住嘴唇，好让脸上的笑容一直保持下去。

“我……不明白英智君在说什么。”

神智是很清楚的，视线也很清楚，但是因为头痛的缘故，天祥院英智抬起头来，还是只能看到青叶纺仿佛在摇晃的身影。

不是近得生死同命就是远得寒暄都像陌生人，忏悔的宽恕的祝福的怨毒的痛苦的发泄的话语，说什么都是一个样。

恶心的反胃感还是没有褪去。

这种沉钝的，苦闷的，僵死的状态，到底什么时候才能结束。

他想起刚认识纺不多久的时候，青叶纺会很耐心地读书给自己听。

那个时候他和纺没那么熟悉，也没有那么多话可以说，倒是纺，来探望他的次数多了，难免赶上自己好几次病情反复的时候。

身体最糟糕的时候即使吃了止疼药也丝毫不起作用，病员服被不停渗出的冷汗打得湿透，半个或一个小时就要换一次，心情和身体一样，糟透了。

纺还要在他身边前前后后地问一遍。

英智君，会疼吗。

英智君，有好过一点吗。

英智君英智君英智君。

他的头紧紧贴在枕头上，翻过身去背对着青叶纺，安静地把自己裹成一个被子团。

就让他一直读下去吧。天祥院英智有点自暴自弃地想，说不定这样自己反而能觉得安静一点。

可这样的办法好像真的可以奏效，好像真的有变得不那么疼。

“那英智君想要怎么样呢？”

他好像用尽了自己身上的所有力气来说这句话，十分疲倦地，把脊背靠在乳白色的墙壁上，和笔直的墙壁比起来，像是整个人蜷缩起身体。

“毕竟我也没有那样的资格，去要求英智君和我好好相处。”

已经很累了。他半捂着额头。

他们都已经不是孩子，他不想再像这样和纺继续折腾下去。

“纺念给我听吧，有那样一本书的话。”

青叶纺有些惊讶地抬头看着天祥院英智，似乎未曾意料到对方会提出这么一个请求。

“头很痛。”天祥院英智指了指自己的太阳穴，“纺可以当我的眼睛吗？”

这次沉默的人换成了青叶纺。

这根本就不是个好说法。这种漏洞百出的借口，放在任何一个刚刚被他说了那么一番话的人面前，都理应会被找出各种各样拒绝的理由。

但纺终究还是点了点头，病房里明明没有风，纺的声音却像是被风吹到他的耳畔的。

青叶纺说“嗯”。

因为纺不是会轻易拒绝别人的性格。

他在内心微不可察地哂笑了一下自己的做法。

终其一生，什么时候才能不像这样有意识地使用某些手段就能留住一个人。

于是青叶纺再次来探望天祥院英智的时候就带了一本书。他甫一推开病房门，便看见窗户大开着，天祥院英智靠在窗户边，手里捧着一个小茶杯。薄边瓷制的圆盘被他放在窗沿上，不怕人的鸟雀从窗外飞到小盘里，机警地啄食着盘里的茶点。

“英智君，不可以吃医生禁止吃的东西。”他叹了口气，走进来作势要没收天祥院英智手里的茶杯。

天祥院英智转过头来看看青叶纺，顺从地把茶杯递给他，青叶纺看着手中空空如也的茶杯愣了约莫一秒钟。

“不要告诉医师先生，”好像扳胜一局的天祥院英智勾出一个笑容，而后伸出食指抵在唇边，做了个噤声的手势，“我偷偷藏在这里的。”

青叶纺端详着做工精巧的茶杯，投过来一道并不信任的目光。

“没有带茶叶过来。”他补充了一句。

说也奇怪，自从他们在病房的对话之后，他们却仿佛消除了什么一直梗在两人之间的隔阂似的，无论是交谈还是其他方面，都不像之前那样有种硬拗出来的不自然的感觉。即使如此，青叶纺来探望天祥院英智的次数依然十分有限，有时是在训练结束后的空余时间——那会儿多半已经很晚了，今天却是罕见的挑在上午的时间段过来。

“被夏目君赶出了训练室。”天祥院英智询问理由的时候他很诚实地回答道。

本来以为逆先夏目只是惯常的对前辈限定闹脾气，他就出去在街上逛了两圈，回去的时候发现训练室落了锁，逆先夏目也不知道去了哪里。

他就这样被迫放了一天假。

刚才还专心啄食着茶点的鸟拍了拍翅膀，一下飞到青叶纺的头上，安稳地窝起来。

猛地压在头上的沉甸甸的感觉让青叶纺僵在原地不敢动弹。

“好像被英智君投喂的鸟儿喜欢了。”他勉强笑笑说。

天祥院英智不知什么时候又把茶杯握在自己手里，若有所思地盯着青叶纺看。

“大概因为是同类吧？”

大概午后两三点，逆先夏目给青叶纺发了一条短讯，大意是自己找了个地方观星，因为是久违的和mommy团聚，所以请前辈千万不要来打扰。

“该说是很符合你们的风格吗，有种‘不愧是「Switch」’这样的感觉。”

青叶纺把逆先夏目的话转告给天祥院英智的时候，对方手里拿着西洋棋，正在思考下一步应该动哪一子。

“英智君要来试试看吗？夏目君选定的观星的日子，天空的景观是绝对不会让人失望的。”

“如果纺愿意的话，我无所谓的哦。”

天祥院英智依旧注视着棋盘，有些心不在焉地回答道。因为不是严肃的对弈，所以他伸出手指在棋盘上无意识地摹画着各种各样的可能性。

“要偶尔体验一下平民的出行方式吗？”看到天祥院英智反应平平的样子，青叶纺换了个方式问。

“可以吗？”指间的动作一停。完全不同于刚才的反应，几乎是贴着青叶纺的话缝，天祥院英智接口道。

于是青叶纺带着大病初愈的天祥院英智去问主治医师的意见，医师先生推了推眼镜，这这那那地叮嘱了好几句，最后才说在不要受风感冒的情况下，是没有问题的。

谨遵医嘱的青叶纺认真地准备起来。天祥院英智抱着被子看着青叶纺，虽然从以前开始他就知道纺是这样爱忙活又细心的性格，但是——

帽子，围巾，风衣，口罩……好歹他也是为了演出活动积极锻炼体质良好——至少他自我感觉十分良好——的合格偶像，为什么要在没有完全冷下来的时节做出这样可悲的防御姿态。

“诶、纺这样好烦，”天祥院英智嫌弃地扯了扯把他围追堵截得死死的围巾，“管得快要和敬人一样多了。”

“会着凉的哦？会生病的哦？只有谨遵医嘱的孩子才能得到自由出门的权利……”

青叶纺无奈地揉着眉心，半是威胁半是哄骗地说。他拿起帽子，试图戴在天祥院英智的头上。

“不要。”天祥院英智捉住青叶纺探过来的手，把他手中的宽檐帽夺过来，又一把把它按在了青叶纺头上。

“英智君！”

“这样顺眼多了，”天祥院英智满意地点点头，“起码看不到那头糟心的头发。”

“……我听到了哦，英智君刚刚是不是有说——”

“有的。”

面对如此坦诚地承认自己刚刚说的话的天祥院英智，青叶纺反而不知道该说些什么。

算了，有就有吧。

都认识多久了，就别再玩那种你装没说过我装没听到的游戏了。

两个人一起走出医院来到地铁站，天祥院英智如愿以偿地体验到了他很少选择的所谓平民的出行方式。虽然在梦之咲学院的时候和自己班里那些吵吵闹闹的同学也不是没有过一起出去玩，那毕竟也是少数，这样的出行机会他已经很久没有拥有过了。

天祥院英智好奇地盯着自助购票机的电子屏幕，在心里反复确认着，他们要去的地点应该是……他按开购票的按钮，在看到路线图的一瞬间犯了难。

“怎么说呢……这种时候还是交给纺来办吧？”

结果一开始就很有自知之明地认输了。

从颇为现代化的城市市区赶到郊外平坦开阔的原野上花去了他们不少的时间，好在今天确实是个不错的天气，火烧的云霞褪去后就是晴朗明澈的夜空。

他们并肩坐在松软的草地上，彼此都没有说话。那不像是由于生疏或隔阂造成的无言，更像是不约而同的保持这样默契的沉默。

“我也有梦见过英智君。”青叶纺忽然这么说了一句。

天祥院英智向他投去一个好奇的眼神，示意青叶纺接着说下去。

“梦到无边无际的银河，银河里泛着一叶小舟，我是黏在尾舷上的一颗星星。

“我隐隐约约能看见英智君的表情，但闪耀的星辉又把那种表情掩盖住。我看不清楚，但我感觉英智君是要乘着小舟，一直流到银河的天际去。

“也有很多的星星黏在船舷，船底，但一阵风吹过来，它们都跌下去了，慢慢浸到清澈的银河水底，变成一把把细碎的星砂，或者随着水流往前飞，像被波浪拍出来的水沫一样。”

“纺呢？纺也会从船舷上掉下去，掉到透明的河底去吗？”一直沉默着听他说话的天祥院英智突然插了一嘴。

「不会哟！……请不要用那么怀疑的眼神看我，我会尽我的全力，一直陪在英智君的身边的♪」

“……英智君？”

天祥院英智回过神来，在心里暗暗责备了一下自己的出神。他刚刚这么一出神，听见的就只剩下二年级的青叶纺可能会做出的回答了。

“英智君脸色很不好，要回去休息吗？”青叶纺问道。

天祥院英智没有说话，只是低垂着眼睑，青叶纺看不到他的表情。

身前安静坐着的人影忽然动了起来，他来不及防备，感觉后背向草地倾倒，他被天祥院英智压在草地上。

“如果有那么一颗一直凝视我的星星，我要把它揣在兜里。

“我要带走它。”

说着话的人难得露出像这样略带点生气和任性的表情，青叶纺甚至不知道自己是哪句话激起了天祥院英智的情绪，他心里开始想些和现在的情景完全不相干的事。

“可事实上星星是很大的星球，怎么可能会被人带走。”他慎重地开口道。

这样任性的表情，是小孩子吗。

下一句话还未出口，一只稍带凉意的手掌覆在他的嘴唇上，那些话语就被堵在口舌之间了。

“我想纺有的时候很有必要学习一下读懂空气的方法。”天祥院英智轻轻皱着眉头，似乎对青叶纺刚刚说的话不很满意。

可即使英智君这么说……青叶纺还想开口争辩几句，奈何被这样的方式不讲道理地夺去了话语权，他根本什么都说不出来，只好点了点头。

天祥院英智的头发随着翻动的动作垂在自己的耳际，探进自己的领口。青叶纺看着天祥院英智，后者微微翘着嘴角回望他，眉目是自己不甚熟稔的柔和，目之所及只有英智君的脸和深沉的天空背景，这给他一种微妙的倒错感：他背着沉钝的世界拥抱英智君，英智君躺在星空里。

但他其实并没有抱住天祥院英智。他的一只手和对方十指相扣，被压在草地上。天祥院英智的脸离他越来越近，近到嘴唇几乎贴上青叶纺的颈窝。

然后咬了下去。

“咦咦咦咦咦！！”身下的人一惊，剧烈地挣扎起来，想要逃脱这突如其来的袭击。

天祥院英智并没有紧紧地钳制住他，因此青叶纺没花多少力气就轻松摆脱了这样的处境。

“好奇怪……我有什么地方得罪了英智君吗？”青叶纺有些慌乱地喘着气坐起身来，语气里带了几分不知是不解还是委屈的情绪。

“是报复。”天祥院英智坐在草地上，平静地看着青叶纺说。

“诶！？”

“这个。”他指了指脖子上裹得紧紧的围巾。

“什么嘛，英智君不满的话扯开就可以了吧……”

天祥院英智沉默地看着青叶纺一边小声抱怨着一边贴近过来，帮自己把围巾松开一些。

“明明是纺……？”他忍不住回嘴，不围上围巾就不允许出门到底是谁的主意啊。

青叶纺语塞，垂着头认输。

“现在感觉怎么样？”

他忽然开口。

“什么怎么样……？”青叶纺不明就里地问。

“可以感觉到疼痛了吗？”

青叶纺搭在天祥院英智围巾上的手微不可察地颤动了一下，突然感觉心脏以一个不正常的频率跳动起来。

“现在可以感觉到疼痛了吗？”

他认真地又问了一遍。

**“再大的黑洞我也不怕。我一定要去寻找人们的真正幸福。不管到哪儿，我们也要携手并肩，共同前进。”**

我说不定会想要沉下去。

沉到清澈的银河水底。

像闪烁着永不熄灭的红光的星星一样，

即使生命被抛弃了……

也一定会想一直守望着英智君的幸福。

“啊……那个……”青叶纺偏过脸去，脸上不正常地发红发烫。刚刚天祥院英智咬在他颈上的地方，痛感已经消退，暴露在空气中的肌肤像是被极细小的小针搔动着，说不上是痛还是痒。

天祥院英智目睹青叶纺这番反应，突然开心地笑起来，满天的星辉倒映在他的眼睛里，随着他笑起来的幅度一起闪闪发光。

以前没能说出口的那句话，如果现在说出来，应该不会再显得不知所云了吧。

“纺，所以……”

**在河的下游，漫长的银河倒映在整个河面，仿佛河水消失殆尽，天空真的就在那里一样。**

“青叶纺同学，请来回答一下这个问题。”他注视着悬挂在墙壁上的时钟，有意无意地轻声说道。

“啊，是！”

像受到惊吓的小动物，青叶纺一下子睁开了眼睛，头从靠着的墙壁上离开，正身站起来。

天祥院英智坐在病床上，笑眯眯地看着他。

“英智君！”青叶纺皱起眉头，装出一副生气的样子。

“抱歉抱歉，”天祥院英智收住笑容，正色道，“只是任由纺这么睡下去的话，会来不及赶回家的。”

青叶纺眨眨眼，抬头望了一眼时钟。

“真是差劲啊我，明明是在给英智君读书，结果自己却睡着了，”他揉揉眼睛，合上手中的书，起身把它放在书桌上，“英智君怎么样，有感觉好一点吗？”

“坐我的车回去也可以哦，要我让他们送你回去吗。”天祥院英智没有回答青叶纺的问句。

“天色还没有晚到那种地步吧，不用为我费心了英智君~”

“纺，桌子上的书。”看到青叶纺拿起书包与自己告别，天祥院英智忍不住出声提醒他。

对方笑着说就送给英智君了，不用再还给我也可以。

“当做是以朋友身份送给英智君的第一份礼物怎么样。”他这么建议道。

天祥院英智愣了愣，笑着称同说是啊，那就多谢纺。

纺是我的朋友。

“所以……”

天祥院英智看着这位新认识没两天的朋友，哽在喉头的话突然不知道该怎么继续说下去。他心里不合时宜地涌现出许许多多的情景，铅字印刷的纸质文件，在病房里压抑着苟延残喘的每一次呼吸，雨天从窗户望出去的惨白的阴云和沉闷的空气。

朋友这个词对他来说太过沉重，这个称谓的名义却是他无论如何都需要的东西。

即使对纺说上一百次一千次的“要好好当朋友”，即使对方愿意心甘情愿地掏出心脏，把自己燃烧成永不熄灭的红色的天蝎星，仍然有那么多他说不出口的话，那么多他无权索取的情感。

外面的天色已经很黯淡了，几束软软地从窗口渗进来的阳光像宽边的胶带纸一样，捆缚住他的身体，双手，口舌，最后缠上心脏，把不切实际的幻想包裹得面目全非，一起向着逐渐变暗的天幕里沉下去。

“嗯？怎么了英智君？”青叶纺扶在门把手上的动作一停，转过身来问道。

“没有什么，”天祥院英智笑着摇了摇头，“再见♪”


End file.
